Gente, eu to grávida !
by TamiiVolturii
Summary: O que aconteçeria se vampiras podessem ficar gravidas ? hm? " ---- ---- P.S:Nenhum personagem é miiio, sao todos da diva Stephenie Meyer , embora eu queria que o Jake fosse meu D: Coméeedia aqui baby, se noot gosta, sai fora ! :D
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

- Gente eu to grávida de novo! - Disse fitando os seis vampiros na minha frente.

- OQUEEEE?! - Eles gritaram.

Ma idéia eu ter contado agora. Mais eles iam saber mesmo mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Mais como foi que...? - Carlisle perguntou.

Peraí, ele tava tirando uma comigo? Como é que se engravida doutor? Caramba ele é médico e não sabe? Ai Meu Deus!

- Ham... Sabe Edward e eu...

- Não, isso eu sei, mais é que... Bella você é uma vampira... Vampiras não engravidam.

Eu já ia falar não sei quando o Emmett me interrompeu com mais uma de suas gracinhas. Idiota.

- Carlisle, como sempre a Bella é a anormal, acho que não já era de se esperar.

Fiz uma careta pra ele de morte total, e já ia avançar nele. Mais não, não ia botar meu autocontrole em jogo.

- Bella! - Alice descia as escadas pulando como uma cabritinha. (?)- Você não tem noção do quanto eu to feliz com minha nova sobrinha! - Ela sorria parecendo uma boba.

- ALICE! - todos gritaram.

- Poxa Alice, Acabou com a surpresa - Esme falou fazendo biquinho.

- Gente cadê o Edward? - eu me dei conta.

- Serve esse aqui?- Emmett perguntou, apontando pra Edward que tava parado igual uma estatua na sala. Ai, e ele fica lindo paradão desse jeito!

- Edward?

Ele não respondeu.

- Edward?

Ele não respondeu de novo. O quê ta acontecendo com aquele cara?

- Edward, que saco! - Eu bati nele.

- Aii Bella! - Ele gritou esfregando o braço.

- Cacete Edward, você não respondia. Eu tava ficando preocupada.

- O choque foi muito grande! Me deixa refletir o assunto.

Refletir? Ah vai se ferrar, nós vamos ter um filho, quer dizer, uma filha graças a estraga-surpresas da Alice que contou o sexo. Morte a Alice.

Sentei no sofá e coloquei as mãos no rosto.

- Bella? Você ta bem?

- NAAAO ESME! EU NAO BEM!

- Porque querida?

- O Edward nem ligou pro bebe! - Eu tava chorando do jeito vampiresco. - Falando nisso. Cadê esse infeliz?

Olhei em volta, Puta merda cadê ele?

- Ele saiu pra correr - Rosalie me disse.

- Correr? Eu vou ter uma filha e ele vai CORRER? NAO ACREDITO! Hoje ele não entra em casa!

- Bella...

- ARGH! Cadê Renesmee?

- Ta lá no jardim.

- Certo. Tchau gente, já contei a novidade, vou embora pra casa com MINHA filha e providenciar que Edward não entre lá.

- Mais Bella...

- Sh! - Calei geral o povo!

- Bella... Mais como você descobriu que tava grávida? - Carlisle me perguntou.

Botei um ovo e descobri que tava grávida. MAIS QUE ÓDIO! NAO TA NA CARA NAO? MINHA BARRIGA TA GRANDE!

Abre os olhos doutor, abre os olhos...

- Minha barriga ¬¬'

- Ah é, ta grande...

Alice veio até mim. E começou a passar a mão e falar com minha barriga.

- Own. Quem é a bebezinha da titia? Quem é, quem é?

- Alice, menos, muito menos, quase nada. - Jasper disse pra ela. Aee! Jasper acaba de salvar a pátria!

- Ta bom.. Chega de maluquices... Tchau. - Sai correndo daquela casa de doidos. Ai meu deus!

Catei Renesmee no colo.

- Mamãe, deixa que brincar o gatinho!

Pisei no gatinho coitado. Estraçalhei o Bicho.

- OOOOO GATINHOOOO! - A guria começou a chorar.

- Cala a Boca Renesmee... Tava na hora dele. Ele foi morar com o Papai do céu.

Só foi eu falar isso que a menina parou de chorar. Mai começou a gritar.

- AIII O GATTOOO!

- Puta merda Renesmee! Depois eu te dou outro. Agora cala a boca!

Depois disso ela não falou mais. Poder de mãe é incrível!

EPDV

A Bella tava grávida? Puta merda! Eu vou ser pai de novo! AAAAAAAA! Acho melhor voltar pra casa, ela ficou brava comigo. Ah que se dane, Eu não quero ir.

Mais eu tinha que ir. Por mais que eu não queira a Bella ta lá grávida, e a Nessie vai dar trabalho pra ela. A menina chata, qualquer coisa ela chora. Uma vez a gente tava andando por aí. Então veio um mosquito e ia picar ela, então eu matei o mosquito, lógico. Acha que eu vou deixar um bicho morder minha filha? Só foi eu fazer "Plaft" no mosquito, começou a gritaria:

- OOOOOO PAIIIII VOCE MATOU O MOSQUITOOO!D:

-Mas Nessie, ele ia picar você.

- MAIS VOCE MAAAATOOOU! NAOOO PODE, ELE É UM FILHO DE DEUS COMO EU E VOCE! D:

Perae, agora deu pra menina virar pastora? Ai Senhor me salva, se for pra ter outra filha chaaata que chora por qualquer coisa igual à Renesmee, me mata.

Peguei o caminho de volta pra casa, e entrei.

SANTA MANDIOCA GRAANDE! O QUE É ISSO?! :O

A Bella fez uma zona em casa bloqueando a porta. Ela não pensa ou o que? Po, eu sou um vampiro, sou tão forte quanto ela!

- Bella o que é isso tudo?

- Xispa! Não quero você aqui!

- Por quê?

- Porque você nem ligou quando eu disse que tava grávida!

- Ahn. O que você quer que eu diga? Eu sou o pai, eu fiquei em choque!

Ela pareceu raciocinar. ALELUIA!

- Ah é né! ;D

- É. - Fui até ela e dei um beijo nela. - Te amo. E amo essa bebezinha desde agora! E Renesmee também. CADE RENESMEE?!

- NESSIEEEEE!

- PAPAIII! - Ela pulou em mim. - Papi, porque a barriga da mamãe ta enorme?

Olhei pra Bella e ela sorriu dizendo pra eu contar o segredo logo.

- Ahnm... Nessie. Você vai ter uma irmãzinha!

- IRMAZINHA?! AEEE! AEEE! EU VOU TER UMA IRMÃZINHA! ALLALALALALA! - Ela saiu feito doida correndo pela casa que nem uma ligada. Mais ainda amo minha filha, mesmo ela sendo lezada de vez em quando (Vou parar de deixar ela perto de Jacob e Alice, doidisse e Lezadisse é contagiante)

Eu e Bella rimos e nos beijamos.

Na Outra semana...


	2. Chapter 2

AlicePOV

Eeee! To tao feliz, agora vou ter outra sobrinha pra ficar enchendo ela de coisinhas fofinhas, e ficar penteando o cabelo dela, Porque o da Nessie. Po meu, o Ed tem cabelo liso, a Bella ondulado e a Nessie Cacheado? Meu, e difícil, porque ela fica gritando quando eu penteio o cabelo dela, só pode a Rosalie, porque a Titia Rose é mais cuidadosa, e blábláblá... ¬¬' Mas. estou feliz também com outra coisa... Huauuahahuauhahuhuahua...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Gente, eu também to grávida!- Falei sorrindo.

- OQUUUEUEUEUEUEEUEUEUE?! - Nossa Senhora a reação deles foi pior do que eu imaginava.

- Outra? Ahhh. Não acredito! - Disse Rosalie com cara feia.

- Alice, você ta o que? - Jasper perguntou.

Cacete, ele com a super audição de vampiros não ouviu?

- To grávida amor, você vai ser papai!

- AAAHHH! - Ele me abraçou e me deu um beijo.

- Emmett, vamos lá pra cima, eu quero ficar grávida também! Que ódio, porque elas podem e eu não? - Já da pra imaginar quem deu esse comentário tosco né?

- Okay amor!D - E Emmett já não gosta né... Safadinhoo... :9

- Alice, me diz uma coisa...

- Sim Carlisle...

- Como é que?

- Ahnm. Eu e Jasper fizemos Sexo...

- Não. Isso eu sei... Mais como foi que Bella e você ficaram grávidas?

- Sexo!

- Mais que porra! Eu sei disso!

- Então porque ta perguntando? - já tava ficando nervosa

- ¬¬'... Ta bom, ta bom... Vocês me deixam fazer uns exames com vocês?

- Por mim tudo bem- Bella disse.

- Por mim também.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH EU VOU SER VOVÓ DUAS VEZES AGORAAA! Aeeeee! ;D -Esme pulava como se fosse criançinha.

- AHHHH E EU VOU SER TIAAA! - Bella gritou

- AAAAAAHH E EU TIO! - Edward gritou

- AAAAAAAAH E EU VOU TER UMA PRIMAAA! - Nessie Gritou

- AAAAAAAH E EU VOU SER PAI! -Jasper gritou.

- AHHHHHH E CALEM A BOCA QUE JA TA IRRITANDO!D- Eu gritei... Todo mundo calou a boca. Ahh. eu me amo! Viva eu! Viva eu!

RPDV

-Puta que pariu, porque elas ficam grávidas e eu não Emmett?

- E eu vou saber.

- Ahh. Justo elas que nunca quiseram ter um filho na vida estão grávidas... e eu naaao!

- Rose calma!

-Você também hein Emmett... nem pra me engravidar serve.

- Porra Rosalie! A Culpa não é minha... se elas engravidaram, e problema delas, e não me culpe, porque desde que você foi transformada você sabia que vampiros não podem ter filhos!

É ele tem razão. Vampiros não podem ter filhos, por mais que eles tentem... agora me explica... COMO É QUE A BELLA E A ALICE FICARAM GRAVIDAS?!!!?!?! Ai que ódioooo!

-Se você quiser Rose, nós podemos adotar! ;D - Ahh bobo alegre, mais a criança vai ser humana e a gente pode tomar o sangue dela seu Jegue.

- Cala a boca Emmett.

- ta. tentei... Tchau... - Ele saiu fechando a porta com raiva

- Emme... ARRRGH!

Lá em baixo...


End file.
